


Candles and Roses

by sayde



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BadBoy!Zayn, Fluff, M/M, highschool!au???, new years eve date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayde/pseuds/sayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn repeatedly leaves Liam breathless and Liam doesn't seem to mind.</p>
<p>or the one where Zayn is a bad boy and takes Liam on a date for New Years' Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know its kind of embarrassing. this is really just a poorly written oneshot with ill-placed italics :)) the title was just quickly made because i couldn't decide on one. i originally wrote this as an imagine and decided that it would be better as a ziam oneshot. sorry for any errors :)))

Liam looks frantically between the clock and the mirror noticing it's getting closer to 7. Zayn could be picking him up any second. He looks around, shifts his pants again, and brushes a hand through his hair, thinking about the circumstances. As cheesy as it may be, Zayn is known as the "bad boy" around town. He fits the description; he smokes, wears plenty of leather, and has mass amounts of tattoos. When he first asked Liam out, he thought it was a joke; What "bad boy" asks a person to go on a date with them on New Years' Eve? But Zayn seemed rather serious once Liam stopped laughing, and he said yes. So to go along with the bad boy cliché, Liam’s friends told him not to go through with it. An entire night was devoted to Harry and Louis’ "He'll just break your heart"'s and Niall’s "He's bad news"'s. His parents were skeptical, but eventually said yes, muttering something about "Well kids always say you only live once..."  
So as the clock ticked closer and closer to the set time, Liam’s getting more and more nervous. What if Zayn doesn't come, and his friends were right? What if he’s left sitting at home, alone on New Years' Eve, feeling like an idiot? What if--  
He’s cut off by the doorbell ringing. Liam gives himself another once-over, taking a deep breath and scurrying to the door. Standing right outside is a very sheepish looking Zayn. But Liam’s still left breathless- Zayn's dressed in all black, and Liam notices it's a suit of sorts; a black blazer with a black button up shirt and a black silk tie. His hair is slightly spiked up in a small quiff, and scruff litters his jaw in a way that can only be described as rugged and incredibly attractive. He has a hand scratching at the back of his head and he keeps looking down.  
"Uh, I'm not late, am I?" He says it a bit quietly, voice silky smooth and mind-melting.  
"Oh-I, uh- no, no I-I don't think so," Liam struggles to catch his breath, pretty sure he looks like a fish out of water with his jaw dropped and his breathing ragged. Zayn sighs in relief.  
"Oh thank god, I thought I was. Let's get going, shall we?" Zayn’s face splits into a tentative grin and he holds his hand out for Liam to hold. Liam nods dumbly, spinning around to grab his wallet and phone, and grabbing Zayn’s hand. He gently tugs Liam out to a sleek, black car-- Liam doesn't know what type, of course, but it looks expensive and is quite a contrast to the motorcycle he thought Zayn was going to arrive on. The drive was quiet, and Zayn shot him small smiles and winks every now and then, making Liam blush and turn his face towards the window.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Liam didn't know how to ask without sounding rude, but he really wanted to know, so.  
To his delight, Zayn chuckles.  
"That's a surprise, love. You'll have to wait and see," he says, glancing over to Liam smoothly and laughing when the boy huffs and crosses his arms. The two pull up to an apartment building, and Liam sends a confused look in Zayn’s direction only to notice that he's no longer in the drivers seat. After a quick moment of panic, he hears his door open and he turns around to see Zayn offering him his hand. Pulling Liam up, he tells him to close his eyes, so Liam does, and he’s dragged through many twists and turns before Zayn finally stops. He feels Zayn’s breath on his neck and he tells Liam quietly to open your eyes. The display in front of them is absolutely breath taking. They’re in some sort of greenroom on the roof of the building. All sorts of roses are lining the walls and twinkling Christmas lights line the ceiling. The doors to the green room are open and just inside them is a single table; it's vintage looking, made of white wood with carved floral patterns and two chairs to match. On top, there is a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice, two glasses, and a platter of cheese, meats, breads, and fruits. Liam’s intake of breath is sharp and Zayn looks over at him, eyebrows drawn together in worry.  
"Is this okay?" The question stumbles from his lips as more of a stutter, and Liam smiles because yes, Zayn is just _such_ a bad boy, and he's a definitely a _total_ heartbreaker. Liam laughs, then his eyes widen, he slaps a hand over his mouth and he can't control it. But then he sees that Zayn is rubbing a hand over his face and he stops, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.  
"Hey, hey. It's more than okay, yeah? It's beautiful, Zayn, really. Perfect," Liam tries to keep his voice steady, unsure of whether to laugh or cry because it's all overwhelmingly sweet.  
Zayn gives him a questioning look that Liam returns with a reassuring smile, and he lets out a breath and smiles back. The two sit down and Zayn opens the bottle of champagne, filling up two glasses and dropping a strawberry in each.  
"Help yourself, yeah?" He motions to the platter and Liam tentatively takes some fruit and starts to eat.  
The conversation runs smoothly from there-- Liam ends up laughing a lot and the pair talk about everything from childhood stories to rants about current teachers. Liam’s phone buzzes and lights up, the time showing 11:45. He hadn't realized that they'd been talking for so long, but he’s eager to ignore the notification and carry on the conversation. But Zayn sees the time and falters.  
"Did you want to come back to my place with me? It's getting cold out, innit?" He seems nervous when asking.  
Liam nods, trying to be reassuring without seeming too eager. A grin breaks out on Zayn’s face, wide and beautiful, and Liam can’t seem to wipe the stupid grin off his own. Zayn offers him a hand again, and Liam runs into the building with him. His loft is on the top floor, so they get there quickly and he unlocks the door, tugging Liam inside. Liam'd thought the greenhouse was breath taking, but the display in front of him was beautiful as well and he couldn't decide which was better. They were in Zayn’s living room, and on the floor in front of the fireplace was a heart, shaped with lit candles and filled with deep red rose petals. Red and white balloons scattered around the floor and there was a few blankets and pillows set up next to the heart. Liam turns to look at him, lips parted in shock and Zayn smiles. He lightly presses a kiss to Liam’s cheek and blushes, and Liam gasps because _shit_ , Zayn Malik fucking _blushes_. Zayn sits down quickly, patting the space next to him and looking at Liam expectantly. He sits down and Zayn slips his hand into Liam’s, intertwining their fingers and brushing his thumb over the other boy’s rough knuckles, picking up the conversation where they left off on the roof. But the conversation doesn't last long, Zayn's phone buzzes and the time shows 11:59. Liam looks at him curiously as he unlocks his phone and Liam sees that he has a livestream of the ball-drop event, and the people were chanting the time left. Zayn edges closer to Liam when the seconds start going down.  
He's talking lowly, "Five, four, three, two..."  
When the crowd screams one Zayn tilts Liam’s chin up and kisses him, soft and slow and perfect, leaving Liam breathless once again.  
“Happy New Year, love,” Zayn says and smiles, and leans in again, and Liam decides that yeah, he’s pretty okay with dating the bad boy, because he happens to be a pretty perfect one.

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHAT THE ENDING WAS OKAY I DIDNT KNOW HOW TO GO ABOUT ENDING IT DONT LOOK AT ME. I PROMISE IM WORKING ON MY WRITING SKILLS


End file.
